<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dark by the_trash_prince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373198">In the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trash_prince/pseuds/the_trash_prince'>the_trash_prince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I mean seriously short, Short One Shot, i don't usually like to do this short but its all i got the motivation for, mildly creepy elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trash_prince/pseuds/the_trash_prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tulip and Mikayla explore their school at night, and Tulip finds something interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This has got to be one of the dumbest things I’ve ever done,” Tulip said with a wry smile. She turned her flashlight around so that the weak little circle of light it threw out splashed unevenly across narrow hallways.</p>
<p>“Me too,” said Mikayla, turning around so that her flashlight’s beam spilled into Tulip’s eyes and made her squint. “But isn’t it fun? I’ve seen people snoop around their empty schools at night in the movies, but never done it myself!”</p>
<p>Tulip blinked the spots out of her vision as Mikayla turned back around and shook her head fondly. “I still don’t know how you talked me into this,” she muttered, but kept her small smile.</p>
<p>The two continued to walk aimlessly around the empty school building. The normally loud, bright, and bustling halls, now silent, dark, and empty, gave off an eerie feeling of wrongness that kept the girls on edge.</p>
<p>Tulip continued swinging her flashlight around in a slow back-and-forth motion, until suddenly it landed on an alarmingly human-shaped figure. She shrieked, stumbling backward and dropping her flashlight, only having time to see the other figure move slightly before losing sight of it.</p>
<p>“Tulip! What’s wrong?” demanded Mikayla, sprinting over to her friend, who could only point into the darkened doorway where she’d seen the figure. Mikayla aggressively thrust her flashlight into the classroom.</p>
<p>And she began to laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, man! You really had me worried there,” Mikayla said when she finally managed to stop laughing. Something about Tulip’s expression still looked worried, though, so Mikayla decided to walk across the room and touch the mirror.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s okay, see? It was just your reflection.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally busted this out in fifteen minutes at one in the morning because I suddenly decided I wanted more fics posted on Ao3. Probably won't continue it but if anyone wants to write more about this idea feel free, and give me a heads up so I can read.</p>
<p>stay hydrated fam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>